The present invention relates to a power supply for providing high voltage power from a low voltage source. The present invention can be manufactured so as to have a thin profile and therefore is particularly well-suited for use as a power supply for a flat screen CRT (cathode ray tube).
Although the general concept of providing power conversion is known, the recently developed technology of flat screen CRTs has presented a greater need for power conversion circuitry capable of providing high voltage power from a low voltage source (e.g., 8,000 volts from a 5 volt source). In order to maximize the compactness of such flat screen CRTs, it is important that their power supplies also be compact. Further, in the highly competitive market for consumer electronics, it is important that the power supply be constructed at the lowest cost possible and therefore in a manner which permits automated manufacturing.